


Whispers In The Dark

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Ignis Scientia, Camping, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Mentioned Gladiolus Amicitia, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No one is getting along, Post-Episode Ignis, Ring of the Lucii (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: While camping in the Fodina Caestino Mine, Ignis finds it impossible to sleep leaving him awake and alone with his thoughts.Or so he thought.Worried for his friend Prompto joins him and the two talk.





	Whispers In The Dark

The train chugs along the tracks at a steady pace, it's whistle blows filling the morning air with it's cry as the sound rouses some of its sleeping passengers.

Noctis opens his eyes slightly squinting against the dull sunlight that filters in through the small shade on the window. He glances at Ignis who is still in bed. He may or may not be awake Noctis didn't know but at the same time he just couldn't bring himself to care, so instead of checking the dark haired boy rolls over with his back to his brother the young king pulls the blanket up and over his head. Not wanting to face today, or the world and its people. But more importantly he couldn't bring himself to face Ignis not without feeling responsible and guilty.

Gladiolus is the second one up. He doesn't say anything instead the Shield looks over to the bunk which Ignis and Prompto shares. He stares at the advisor long and hard and the feelings that begin to stir up are upsetting to him.

Anger. Disgust. Disappointment. Fear. Rage. 

He's feeling so many things yet hatred was not one of them. However a good majority of these feelings are mostly directed towards Ignis and not Noctis though he does have a few words for the kid who is their king. But it's mostly Ignis who he is angry at because he just can't understand how Ignis could've done something so reckless. He can still recall that morning when Ignis woke up a week after the Trial of Leviathan.

 ~~ ~~ _Ignis groans softly every inch of his body hurts. He feels stiff and achy breathing alone sent ripples of pain through his chest. But what hurt the worst was his face. To him his face feels like its been skinned raw and he is laying face down in a bucket of salt. His eyes feel like they have thick ten inch nails in them while his head feels like some has taken a jackhammer to his skull. He's grateful for the bandages around his eyes which lessen the pain slightly._

_Ignis coughs which causes him to groan and stroke his chest weakly._

_"You sound pretty bad." Gladiolus says his footsteps soft and nearly muffled by the carpet as he approaches the bed._

_"Ah Gladio-" Ignis coughs again "I hadn't heard you come in." Another cough._

_"Well kinda hard to hear anything with how loud you're coughing. You sound like a smoker." Gladiolus jokes._

_"Apologizes."_

_"I'm just messing with ya. It's to be expected when we found you you were soaked to the bone." Gladiolus says as he pulls up a chair next to the bed being careful to not drag it knowing Ignis has a migraine._

_"Well I did go for an unwarranted swim in the ocean."_ _Ignis quips before turning his head towards the wall (which he had learned the existence of the hard way by hitting his injured arm against unintentionally) and coughs. Ignis didn't enjoy being sick for unlike the others when he gets sick he is left bedridden far too weak to move. While the others are still able to function._

_Gladiolus gives him a worried glance "Why?"_

_"When I woke up from having been knocked unconscious when that Imperial ship destroyed the bridge I woke up in the waters of Altissia." Ignis admits as he clears his throat._

_Gladiolus nods as he sits down and pulls open the drawer on the nightstand taking the medical kit and sets it on his lap._

_The two don't say anything, sitting in a comfortable silence as Gladiolus pulls out a fresh set of gauze, a small jar of ointment, and disinfectant. "I know that you don't like this part but its gotta be done."_

_Ignis simply sighs as Gladiolus begins to remove the bandages, with each layer of the wrappings removed Ignis is able to pick up on the soft lamp light bit by bit. Filling his dark word with a soft orange glow Ignis sucks in a sharp as Gladiolus fingers brush against his scarred cheek._

_"Sorry. Did I hurt you?"_

_"No. Not you. My wounds will heal but I'm afraid the pain will never go away no matter what I take or use to lessen the ache."_

_"Kinda bleak don't you think? I know you're hurting but you gotta stay positive. The doctor said that with time you'll be back to your old self, all this will heal."_

_"No it won't."_

_"Yes it will."_

_"It won't."_

_"And why won't it!?" Gladiolus barks. He was trying to keep to Ignis' spirits up but the younger man was making it very difficult._

_"Because pain from the Ring doesn't go away!" Ignis cries out sounding defeated "It lessens but it doesn't go away."_

_Gladiolus sits there quietly staring at Ignis who lowers his head into his hands. The Shield couldn't believe what he had just heard "You can't be serious right now."_

_Ignis remains silent._

_The advisor's silence spoke volumes to Gladiolus and he couldn't believe how Ignis could've done something so stupid and reckless. Okay he can for the younger man done other reckless things as a last minute split decision when it comes to Noctis._

_But this._

_Using the Ring when he knows what will happen to happen to him, well should he say has happen._

_"You-...why!? How could you be so stupid!? You know what could've happen to you! You read it in the newspaper, you know what that thing did to Nyx! Heck for that matter that whole lesson we had on it that king Regis taught us!" Gladiolus roars and Ignis winced slightly he wasn't sure if it was from the migraine or the guilt he feels for upsetting Gladiolus._

_"What would've you done if you were rejected!"_

_"I wasn't rejected."_

_"No duh Sherlock! I'm saying what if you were! And what if you had died, how would Noct feel knowing that you died doing something stupid and reckless!?" Gladiolus lectures._

_"What choice did I have!?" Ignis cries turning his head in the direction of Gladiolus' voice however his gaze failed to reach Gladiolus. Instead of being face to face with the Shield Ignis is instead face to chest with the other leaving Gladiolus a good view of Ignis' eyes. The milky cloudy film like appearance of Ignis' eyes hurt the older man to look at. In this light he is able to see the blood blotches in the corners of Ignis' eyes, something that the doctors say will clear up with time. The Shield could also see that the other was distressed, that he knew that the choices he had made were dangerous and risky. But what Gladiolus also saw in those blind eyes was that Ignis didn't regret what he had done and that he will gladly do it again if he had to._

_Digging his nails into the sheets and balling his hands into fists Ignis continues to talk "Noct would've died if I hadn't done something. Hadn't I gotten there in time Ardyn would've killed him, and thanks to Ravus I was able to get the ring and use it. Was it the smartest choice no. But it had been the most effective."_

_Gladiolus could see Ignis shaking and the way his voice was quaking Gladiolus could tell that Ignis had been desperate to keep the king safe "As it is your job to keep him safe, it is mine too. I swore to keep him safe and I will do just that with any means necessary. Not just because he's our king, or our friend, but because he's my brother." Ignis explains his voice tightening._

_Gladiolus shakes his head "You two aren't even related."_

_Ignis bites his lip as his shaking worsens "We don't need to share blood to be brothers.... This world means nothing to me without Noct in it. And I will do whatever it takes to protect him. Even if it means giving up my eyesight or my life. I will gladly do it."_

_Gladiolus shakes his head with a laugh of disbelief._

_"So what you're sayin' is you don't value your life? Is that it."_

_"I never said that. What I'm saying is out of me or him I value his life more."_

_Gladiolus shakes his head "I can't believe this this guy...."_

_"You would have done the same thing for Iris."_

_"Yeah I would've done the same thing without using the ring." Gladiolus snaps "I swear Ignis sometimes I wish I could just-ugh!" Roars Gladiolus as he spins around and slams his fist into the wall "If you were anyone else I would've-...." Gladiolus growls as he shakes his head. He begins pacing the floor his arms swinging and nostrils flaring. His heart pounds as he looks at Ignis before shaking his head once again._

_He right now he can't stand the sight of the advisor right now and knowing that he had blinded himself and wasn't injured by the events that went down. And right now, Gladiolus wasn't sure if he can be in the same room as the other without fear of hurting him._

_Gladiolus cusses loudly as kicks at the nightstand and grabs the chair he was sitting in and hurls it at the wall causing it to shatter in a shower of splinters. He curses again and storms out slamming the door behind him as he leaves._

_Leaving Ignis alone and feeling upset._

Gladiolus climbs out of the bed shaking his head as he exits the small room slamming the door shut behind him. He stands outside the room for a moment feeling riled up before heading of to the dining car for a cup of coffee.

Prompto, woken up by the oldest of them slamming the door stretches a bit in his bed before yawning. He lays there for a moment not wanting to get up especially with the hostility that has been awakened in the group but the blonde remembers Ignis who is sleeping beneath him.

Prompto knows that the other hasn't gotten the bearings of the train just yet meaning he couldn't just walk it without hesitation. And two, the train had gaps in between each car and the thought of him falling down underneath the train scared the gunmen. Heck just the thought of Ignis falling down scares Prompto, just the other day Ignis tripped and skinned his knee.

Seeing that Prompto wasn't sure how it made the others feel but for him, he felt responsible and horrible. Even though he wasn't the one who tripped Ignis he feels like he could've done something more to keep him safe and as his friend he should've caught him seeing how Ignis is now not able to walk with certainty.

Prompto vowed after that incident to be Ignis' own personal seeing eye dog. And honestly it's a lot easier than he expected mostly because Ignis willed himself to be lead here and there without complaint.

Prompto climbs out of the bed and looks towards Ignis. The blind man was curled up under the blankets, his eyes closed and right arm dangling off of the side of the bed. The blanket which weren't long enough for him barely covered his tall frame for his feet were exposed even though his legs are drawn up to his chest. Despite that, Ignis looked comfortable leaving Prompto torn between waking the other up or letting him sleep.

Mulling it over Prompto proceeds with gently shaking Ignis' arm and calling out to him softly "Hey Iggy its morning, time to wake up." 

Ignis lets out a soft sigh as he stirs slightly before opening his eyes and then closing them again "Is there anything in particular you want to wear?" He asks.

Ignis yawns as he stretches a bit before settling back into the sheets "My suspenders...." Ignis yawns again "Thank you."

"You don't gotta thank me." Prompto says as he slings the clothes over his shoulder and makes his way to Ignis' bedside. Prompto places his hand underneath Ignis' back and eases him up slowly "Alrighty, I'll help you get from under the top bunk. Its really low and I don't want you to hit hour head."  Prompto says softly as he helps Ignis crawl from the bottom bunk.

"Okay, next stop the showers." Prompto says lightly as he gently guides Ignis out of their dorm. 

 

Prompto and Ignis sit together in the dining car having breakfast. Noctis had declined to eat and Gladiolus acted like heard nothing of the question leaving the two to dine together. They weren't complaining for the way they saw it was 'at least I'm not eating alone' though the thought of Noctis eating alone saddened Ignis. Perhaps whenever the king eats Ignis will sit with him maybe they'll talk.

The breakfast they were having is filling to say the least. The oatmeal thick as paste and flavorless, the eggs feel rubbery and taste extremely salty, the toast is strange for it looks burnt but bitting into it it's soft as bread. The only real edible item on the tray is the fruit cup. 

The two eat in silence at first before Ignis lifts his gaze "Is Noct and Gladio not joining us?" He asks.

"Nah. I asked but Noct says he's not hungry and Gladio ignored me. But it's fine we can still have a good breakfrast without them." Prompto says.

Ignis only nods.

He knows he's the reason why Noctis isn't with them and Gladiolus is probably angry at him and Noctis. Ignis sighs as he feels around for his fork only to hear Prompto say 'Here ya go.' and feel the smooth plastic of the fork slip into his hand.

"Thank you." Ignis mumbles.

"No problem."

The two are silent for a moment before Prompto speaks up "So we're going down into the mine. If Noct okays you going I want you to stick with me okay. I'm not going to rush you, take your time and go slow okay. If we encounter monsters stay by me okay. I'll be your Shield and eyes." Prompto says.

Prompto is serious about what he said and about protecting Ignis. He wasn't sure what the other is thinking or feeling but he knows that Ignis will need protecting once they get down there and he knows or at feels like Noctis is going to take his advisor with him. And frankly Prompto likes that idea because he doesn't trust anyone to help Ignis and the thought of Ignis needing assistance in getting to the bathroom or the right dorm and no one helping him while they're gone hurt his feelings.

Ignis on the other hand despite being grateful he couldn't help but feel like a burden to his friends. If he goes down there he knows that nothing good with come out of this expedition but he was going to try and give it his all, to prove he belonged still.

"Hmm guess we should get going, I see Noct outside I think he's looking for us." Prompto says as he climbs out of his seat and makes his way over to Ignis where he helps him out of the booth and fetches his cane for him.

"Remember stick with me."

"Right."

With that the two join the Shield and King.

As Prompto had guessed Noctis decided to bring Ignis along much to Gladiolus displeasure. The trek through the mines was scary for a lack of better words. And despite Ignis' trust in the blonde the simple fact he couldn't see where he was going in a new place scared Ignis especially with Prompto describing the surroundings.

Inevitably they had encountered a battle. And well Ignis attempted his hand at that only to be knocked down and screamed at about staying out of the way. 

Tensions were high already but tacking on looking for keys and generators along with battling monsters just added to the stress. 

The whole ordeal was exhausting and well rather annoying to say the least. So you can imagine the relief the four had when they stumbled onto a haven. 

The news of the haven only made Ignis regret coming. He was so used to making meals but now they simply sat him down. 

The four of them could feel the unease at camp. And with Ignis unable to cook Gladiolus took it upon himself to serve can beans to everyone before calling it a night.

 

The hour was unknown to Ignis as he lays awake inside the tent. He just couldn't sleep not after what had taken place earlier that morning. With a soft sigh the blind man decides to leave the tent and sit out in the open

The tent door had been left open for him in case he needed to get out. Leaving his shades and cane behind Ignis shuffles slowly forward until he felt like he was a good distance from the tent before sitting down on the glowing stone quietly.

Ignis wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there but it must've been long enough to get someone to notice he was gone for he hears footsteps behind him.

"Oh there you are Iggy, what's wrong can't sleep?" Prompto asks.

Ignis is silent for a moment before lifting his gaze "Do you think I had made the right decision?" He asks softly "At the time I had known why I did what I did, to protect Noct...but this tension and the refusal to cooperate and the snide remarks between Noct and Gladio...its too much to bear and I question now if what I had done was smart." Ignis says weakly.

Prompto can hear the uncertainty in Ignis' voice. Ignis bites his lip as his features show a great sadness "I-...perhaps Gladio is right. I mean...what good am I now? I couldn't even prepare us dinner and I won't be able to make breakfast." Ignis lowers his head and his shoulders sag. The grip on his cane tightens and from where Prompto is sitting he can hear Ignis' breathing come out in heavy yet shaky pants as if the other is trying desperately to not cry. 

"I was a fool to think I was helping. Or protecting him...I just wanted to-...." Ignis falls silent.

Hearing the heartache in the older man's voice Prompto places a hand on Ignis' knee causing him to stiffen "Iggy listen. Don't take what Gladio or Noct says to heart okay." 

"But how else am I to take it when their comments cut deep? Gladio says one thing and Noct another and I am unsure of which one to believe or shrug off and-" Ignis says quickly with a rush of air "it's just..." Ignis swallows his throat hurts and he tries to convince himself it's from the cold moist air of the mine "It's...." he trails off.

"Its vicious game of tug-of-war with your heart and emotions?" Prompto guesses. 

Ignis nods quietly as he uses his palm to wipe at his  _good_ eye.

"I get it."

"You do?" 

"Yeah, I do. I get that you know what you did and why you did it leaving you to make peace with your disability. But at the other end of the rope Gladio is seething with anger because of it and Noct is in this funk and he is maybe blaming himself or mad at you too or at least thats how it feels. And hearing them make comments and ya'know Gladiolus shoving pass you or not talking to you makes you feel like what you did was wrong when you know or at least feel like it was the right thing to do." Prompto explains. 

"And to be honest, I don't care what Gladio says. You and Noct are brothers and you are all you guys got at the end of the day. And family does crazy and outrageous things for one another right? Frankly I thi-no I know you made the right choice." Prompto says as he puts his hand over Ignis' shaking hand and gives it a small squeeze.

Ignis couldn't help the single small tear that runs down his cheek. How is it that Prompto understands why he did what he did back at the Altar. If anyone should've understood it was Gladiolus. But he only reprimanded him making the young advisor feel like he's fool for waiting to protect his friend, his brother.

Ignis like Gladiolus swore to protect Noctis. Unlike Gladiolus, Ignis isn't that strong but what he is is determined. He will get back up after being knocked down for he refuses to be beaten. And Ignis will get up again and again even when his muscles and body are screaming at him to quit.

You can beat Ignis until he's bloodied and unrecognizable. You can break his limbs and leave him for dead but Ignis will pick himself up time and time again pick himself up and throw himself back into the fray if it means protecting the ones he loves.

Even now he wants to find some way of being useful but right now his heart is heavy with Gladiolus' and Noctis' words.

Prompto moves his hand to Ignis' shoulder making the other bite his lip as he swallows hoping that would ease the tightness of his throat. "I know it's hard now but I know you. You'll be doing the things you used to do someday. I promise." Prompto says with a smile.

"I don't know. I never heard of a blind chef." Ignis says softly sounding doubtful. There is something in Ignis' eye that tells Prompto that Ignis wants to believe what he is being told but at the same time he is unsure.

But Prompto only pulls the other into a hug embracing him lovingly "You can do whatever you set your mind too. I know it seems dark right now and you may feel like you're all alone." Prompto pauses when he feels Ignis lower his brow on to his shoulder.

Ignis didn't want to admit it but he does feel utterly alone and lost. He notices that Prompto is the only one that talks to him, that the others tip toe around him or just want nothing to do with him. Ignis had made peace with his blindness, he knew there was going to be a price to pay using the Ring of the Lucii. But what exactly it was going to be he didn't know nor did he care. But what he hadn't planned on is the rift that formed after the events of Altissia. 

Ignis hadn't planned on the tangible anger directed at him from Gladiolus and the tremendous sadness from Noctis leaving the dark haired boy to avoid him entirely made Ignis feel guilty. Like he has disappointed his friends. And despite Prompto being the only one to talk and interact with him still, Ignis feels completely abandon.

He knows why he used the ring, to simply keep Noctis safe and get Ardyn to leave his brother alone. And knowing that there has had to be a price to pay too, with that in mind Ignis has made peace with his newly acquired disability. He knew that life was going to be a bit more of a challenge and that he'll need help doing certain things and he knows that there are things he'll never be able to do again. But what he didn't plan on is the nearly tangible animosity from Gladiolus. The strong sadness radiating off of Noctis along with the grief that Ignis can sense it hurts.

It hurts because Ignis hadn't expected this at all. Granted he knew that Noctis would grieve over the loss of Lunafreya but he also feels like the king is grieving or upset with the fact that he feels responsible for Ignis' blindness.

Ignis didn't need his eyes to see that their friendship is now barely hanging on by a thread. And he can't help but feel like he's partially to blame for it.

And it hurts. 

Its hurts so much to see their friendship being tossed to the wind and he is unable to do anything about it. He wants to say something anything but he doubts that his words will change anything.

Besides he can't bring himself to be in a good place when he is feeling lost and alone. The tension in the air amongst the four of them is thick and he notices that they can't say a word to one another without an argument erupting or angering the other. And it is taking its toll on Ignis because he would usually know what to say to quiet this emotional storm but now, he isn't sure what to say.

And because of this Ignis can only see himself as a burden.

And he can't help but feel like a burden to his friends instead of the voice of reason or the unoffical leader. The others must feel that too.

Who was he kidding?

He was a fool for coming down into the mines.

What was he trying to prove by joining them?

He stumbled his way through the mine, he took more damage than dishing it out. He only had endangered himself and his friends.

He only slowed them down.

And what makes it worse is he couldn't even cook dinner for them leaving them to eat canned beans. He knows that they are tolerating his pressence and he is only making things worse being here.

He knows for a fact he's a burden. And that only makes his eyes sting.

"I can't see it...." Ignis whispers "I can't see the future that you see. Not with how-...." Ignis pauses licking his dry lips before shaking his head.

"Iggy?" Prompto says softly.

"With how I'm just a burden." Ignis chokes out weakly.

"You're not a burden Iggy." Prompto says quickly but the other shakes his head "I'm not a fool Prompto. I can tell that I'm nothing more but a-" Ignis' words become choked off as he lets out a small gasp "I can hear them." He says his voice cracking.

Ignis sniffs as he bites his lip.

Prompto frowns knowing exactly what Ignis is referring to. He hears the comments the others make and he hears the grunts, groans, and exasperated sighs whenever it comes to Ignis. Prompto thought it was just him picking up on these but hearing that Ignis notices them too hurts.

As for Ignis it hurts far worse than the pain he went through with the ring. It hurts because he's trying, he's trying, oh how hard he is trying to keep up with the others and show them that he still has a place amongst them. But with each comment uttered under the breaths of Gladiolus and Noctis, each huff of annoyance, every sigh and dismissive growl is like added slice to his heart and confidence. It makes each and every stumble and fall much more harder to overcome. Ignis is already hard on himself telling himself that he should do better that he should be doing better whenever he fails to do something correct. But at the same time he's looking for that reassuring hand and that gentle touch telling him that everything will be okay. That he doesn't need to rush.

But he doesn't get that, at least from the persons he wants it from. He knows Prompto is always going to be his cheerleader but he wants to hear it from Noctis and Gladiolus too. But instead what he hears is grunts of disgust when he trips on uneven terrain or stumbles over himself. Instead of encouraging words he hears then make snide remarks harsh comments under their breaths when he stumbles into an object in his path or when he accidentally dribbles food onto himself.

And it's just to much for the young advisor to take.

"Iggy." Prompto starts "Listen to me, you probably don't believe me but you're not a burden." 

Ignis trembles.

"You- I don't know what the others are thinking and I can't speak for them but for me I know helping you isn't a pain in my side. What kind of friend would I be to leave you alone when you don't know your way around 

Ignis grips the back of Prompto's vest with trembling white knuckled fists. Prompto can hear Ignis' breath hitch and he can feel the other shake his head against his shoulder which Prompto can feel growing damp.

The youngest of the two can only hold Ignis closer and rub his back gently "It's gonna be okay. Get it out, get it all out. I'm here Iggy. Cry as much as you need to." Prompto says as he holds Ignis closer prompting the ash blonde to break down. He just couldn't keep it in anymore and hearing Prompto say that he wasn't a burden and that he will do anything and everything in his power to help him feel normal was the gentle wind to his straw house of emotions.

Ignis let's out a loud sob and Prompto only sits with him being the rock that Ignis desperately needs in his literal dark time.

 


End file.
